


Diamond Bound

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Backstory, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: A mini one shot about why Icy wears her diamond choker.





	Diamond Bound

Icy found her fingers wrapping around the diamond resting on her neck.

The mineral resting there was rather precious to her.

It was cold to the touch-as it should be-glittering, and smooth.

It was like a reflex to touch it. When under stress Icy would find herself clutching or tapping the diamond.

When upset or despairing, she'd unhook the choker from her neck and bring it to her lips. Leaving a metallic taste in her mouth.

Other than that, Icy'd never take the choker off. She'd lose her powers before she let the diamond go.

The diamond was salvation, the diamond was consoling...

Especially when there was no one else to talk to...

And there was usually never anyone to talk to.

And so Icy would often find herself whispering to the diamond after something went wrong for her. She did so when no one was around to see or judge.

And judge they would.

They all insisted that it was just a silly gem, that it wasn't important. It was meaningless. Others would insist that her 'obsession' with the diamond was materialistic and greedy.

But they didn't know or understand. They never would know the truth of the matter...

What genuine value the diamond had.

Icy saw it happen. She wasn't past ten years when the 'Dark Man' came. He was just a lore. Or a myth. Or so everyone thought.

On her home planet, they told of the Dark Man at sleepovers for the thrill. The stories weren't scary because of gore or sheer horror. They were chilling because they were all to possible.

The Dark Man would come in the night, casting dark spells on those whom had divorced their spouse.

The girls at the sleepovers would laugh at the tales because they all had two parents. Icy would laugh along pretending like she did too.

It was on the night after that The Dark Man came for Icy's mother. All it took was a simple three word incantation and Icy's mother fell to the floor. Her body crystallized, shrinking and fading until it was little more than a tiny gem Icy' could fit in her palm.

She'd long since given up hopes of bringing her mom back to her true form.

Icy didn't know if her mother could hear her still, but she would talk anyways, just in make sure her mother knew she wasn't forgotten. To at least pretend that she had someone to talk to if nothing else.

She'd vent about how she failed in taking the dragon fire.

She'd talk to her mother about how annoying Darcy and Story where...but how she continued to associate with them anyhow.

She'd tell her mother stories about her life. Though she knew her mother was there the whole time, she couldn't be sure if the woman could see.

She'd apologize to her mother for not being a good person...

If only her mother could answer. More than anything Icy wanted to know if her mother was proud or disappointed.

Yes she attacked the fairy regularly.

Yes she was trying to steal the dragon flame.

Yes she was doing more bad than good.

But the flame was Icy's one shot at bringing back her mother. She had to have it.

Icy bought the diamond to her lips and whispered another apology.


End file.
